


Anything At All

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Potterfic [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, POV Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: ‘You can tell me anything. You know that, don’t you?’





	

**Author's Note:**

> This can, arguably, sit in either the MWPP time period or during Sirius’ period of incarceration in Grimmauld Place; for me, I think, it sits in the former. It’s flangst, or fluffy angst, which I hope will make sense to you once you’ve read it.

‘You’d tell me, right, if there was something wrong?’

You’re fussing over Remus; you can sense there’s something troubling him. As is typical of him, he won’t talk to you about it. And you’re worried.

‘I’m fine, Sirius. I look fine, I feel fine. Stop worrying!’

‘If you say so.’ You aren’t convinced. You put a hand on his shoulder, turn him, and pull him into a hug. ‘Remus?’

‘Sirius?’

‘You can tell me anything. You know that, right? Anything. Anything at all, _ever_.’

He smiles at you and, for once, it meets his eyes.

‘I know, Sirius. Thank you.’


End file.
